Character Approval/Kayla Brookshire
~��'BANANA'ZILLA��~ 04:34, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. ☀David Brookshire is a sailor. He owns his own line of ships, all different and used for different things. He goes fishing often, for the mysterious fish of the Elvin waters. He also takes tours on some of his bigger boats, making a living off showing people the islands of the Elves and the shores and harbors of some of the biggest cities. David was born in Brookshire Cove, where he still lives. His family before him was just like he is, obsessed with boats and water. David met Willow O'Donnell at Foxfire Level 5. They became good friends, and became deeply in love right after they graduated from Foxfire. They got married six years later, and three years after that, decided to have four kids. Kayla was second born, the firstborn being her two-year-older older brother Christopher. And after her Kayla's two little sisters, Willow and Emily. Kayla loved growing up in the cove, and getting to hide in the caverns within it. She also loved the waters, and became great at surfing, so it was no surprise when she manifested as a Hydrokinetic at the age of 14. Riding boats along the Eternalia shore was one of her favorite activities. She loved her family, they were all so amazing. But, one of the problems they faced was that the cove didn't have a gate. One day, when Willow and Emily where home alone, a few people came into the cove, stealing the keys to one of the boats and driving it out of the cove. Willow tried to intervene, even at five, she knew it was her father's. The villains took Willow aboard the ship, and brought her along with them. What they did to her was unknown, but she was never seen again. The loss of Willow made the whole family sad for years, nearly breaking them all. It inspired many of the songs Kayla wrote. Kayla enjoyed Foxfire, and it was there that she discovered her love of music. There was a talent show, and she entered, not really knowing if she would be any good, and tried singing. She was so amazing, everyone clapped, and she won. That inspired her to keep on with her music career. Toward the end of her days at Foxfire, she started a band and they've been working together ever since. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Kayla's personality is like a flame. It can grow, or be put out. She's almost always going, going, going, doing as much as she can. She's hyper, energetic, but super sweet. She's kind, caring, and compassionate, and wants the best for the people she loves. She's got a good sense of humor, and loves being around people. She's confident and doesn't mind talking to people or talking in front of many of them. She can be rash sometimes, letting her emotions get the best of her. Kayla can sometimes say things she doesn't mean, and can be sassy, but always tries to apologize for it afterward the best she can. And sometimes, if someone says something hurtful enough, it will really put Kayla down, and she could be really sad for a while. Kayla is obsessed with how she looks, loving to shop, wear makeup, and spend twenty hours decided which dress to wear. Overall, she's a person you definitely want to hang out with. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Ariana Grande. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Kayla is an amazing songwriter and pianist, and she also loves to sing. Music is one of her most favorite things to do...ever. She's always pushing herself to be better at it, no matter what she can already do. She also loves the water, and anything related to it. She loves to drive boats, and surf on the sandy shores of beaches. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved